


For GayJackRackham

by Miss_Nixy



Category: Black Sails
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:08:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22068289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Nixy/pseuds/Miss_Nixy
Summary: Merry Christmas and Happy New Year, hope 2020 is wonderful for you!
Relationships: Flinthamilton - Relationship, silverflint - Relationship
Comments: 3
Kudos: 18
Collections: Black Sails Gift Exchange 2019





	For GayJackRackham

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GayJackRackham](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=GayJackRackham).



Their swords clashing rang through the hillside, intermittent words of frustration or encouragement accompanied the metallic pangs that echoed until the treeline. Two men moved themselves at equal pace, one struggling to stand while the other closed the gap. With a few slashes, a quick jab and a twist of an arm, Silver’s sword was in Flint's hand, yet again. John held his breath, a desperate attempt not to cry out in exasperation. He turned his back to his tutor, and took a moment to himself to breathe, let his heart slow, let his body relax, let his hand loosen its grip on the crutch tucked under his arm. Flint walked over to Silver and struck his weapon into the earth. “Enough for today” was all John heard, as Flint brushed past the younger and made his way back down the hill. John closed his eyes at the sight, he wondered if tomorrow Flint would decline to teach him, since John had only proven to be utterly useless.  
 _“My lord, that wasn’t the point I was ma-” “Thomas.” A pause. “Beg pardon my lord?” “I prefer to be called Thomas.” Another pause. “My lord, it would not be proper to call you by your first name, it would seem too... familiar.” “Are we not familiar?” “My lor-” “Thomas.” “Yes my- yes Thomas.” A smile shared between them. “Now, what was the point you were trying to make?”_  
Light crept over the island, making its way to the edge of the cliff, where Silver stood, waiting for his partner to arrive. Another day of training to commence, against the cliff and the beach and the sea. He waited anxiously, sword drawn, leg left in the dust, crutch nestled under his wing. He turned to the sound of buckles and footsteps, relieved to know Flint hadn’t given up on him. A quick ‘good morning’ between the two, acknowledgement of readiness, and they took up their positions. It was midday by the time they stopped, and John was so exhausted he thought he might die. Slumped against a rock, he drank and ate in silence. “You’re doing well.” John turned to James as he sat down beside him, “in fact you are doing exceptionally well for someone with your condition - and I haven’t been going easy on you.” He took the flask from John’s hands and gave him a quick smirk. That alone gave John encouragement. “Everyone must start somewhere” James stated, a softness to his voice. Once their break was done, Flint offered his hand to Silver and helped him up, gave a comforting pat on his back, before replacing his hand with John’s sword, warmth giving way to cold steel.  
 _Rain pattered the windows, a steady rhythm to the song of debate in the room. Thomas was forthright but always pleasant to hear. James sat in the corner of the parlour, a wine glass between his fingers, eyes flicking from the reaction of the crowd to the strong figure standing at the centre, arms open, voice unwavering._  
Hours had gone by, sweat poured off their bodies, John stood and admired James. Back turned to him, the movement of his body in step with his voice, the sword swinging around him like he willed it with his mind and air alone. He looked powerful, indestructible, fascinating. John wasn’t caught when Flint finally turned, nodding along to his Captain’s instructions, following the motions, correcting his stance. He nearly jumped when Flint clasped both his hands on his shoulders, the contact brief as Flint pushed here and there, testing Silver’s balance. He could still feel the heat of James’ touch through his clothes after the sun had set. John walked beneath the pink and purple sky, with more energy than when he did that morning, already anticipating tomorrow.  
 _“You don’t agree?” Thomas asked, genuine and inquisitive. He had been tripping James up all morning, tying him in knots with his words. James felt it hard to keep up. Sensing his defeat, Thomas got up from his desk and poured James a drink, speaking quietly. “Do not think I intend to antagonize you, I know I can be… unrelenting at times.” James let out a chuckle. “I appreciate it, it certainly shows I need to practice my oratory.” Thomas put a hand on James’ shoulder, passing him his drink, he smiled down at him. “You are more than capable, and I enjoy hearing you speak. As much as your company.” James felt a blush creep on his face, as Thomas’ hand slowly slipped away, returning to his seat, like a king upon a throne._  
John ducked as James pivoted, blocked as he lunged, and countered with his own parry. It wasn’t enough. Once again Flint bested him, his was disarmed, and at the mercy of a man many feared. The tip of his sword lingered at his throat, a sly smile on Flint’s face. As he lowered the sword, he spoke of the places John left open to attack, pointing to them with the blade. John felt bare. He couldn’t help his eyes from wandering to the opening of Flint’s shirt, but snapped them back up once Flint tilted John’s chin towards him with his weapon. “Paying attention?” John smirked back, wrested his head from Flint’s threat, and moved over to the large rock beside them. He needed space between them. They were in the open air, but John felt like he was suffocating. He sat and closed his eyes, concentrating on the pain in his arms and legs, the heat - broken by a nudge, as Flint sat back beside him, and went about with their food and drink. John couldn’t help but enjoy the fleeting contact they made when items were passed between them.  
 _Thomas and James had argued for what felt like, and quite possibly was, hours. Thomas was nervous, going over the same principles in his debate again and again. James had to fight the urge to console him, to grab Thomas and tell him it was going to be alright. He couldn’t. He wasn’t his friend tonight, he was his Father, he was Parliament, he was his enemy. Thomas needed a harsh, stern opinion to counter his arguments, and that’s the only comfort he could offer him for now. The pardons were unmistakably Thomas’ attempt of a better world, mercy for the wicked, forgiveness for the sinner, but James knew what it would cost; the loyalty it would break, and the scrutiny that it would bring. Part of him wanted to simply stand and tell him ‘no’. To end this and protect Thomas from himself. However, surprisingly, a larger part of him wanted to agree. To tell Thomas that anything is possible, that he can change the world, that James will be by his side through all of this. When the table was set for dinner, and they awaited the arrival of the Earl, James snuck glances at Thomas by the fireside, and couldn’t help but feel admiration for him, his courage tonight was not unlike going into battle, unsure of the outcome, driven by skill and faith. James had done all he could to counter Thomas’ idea, and many times this afternoon he had caught Thomas without an answer, but James found he trusted Thomas, no matter what decision he made tonight.  
_ It had been weeks since the first day they trained together, and John could feel it coming to an end. He could keep up with Flint now, and he had drawn many duels between them. The thought of not having more time alone with James left him uneasy. He was hoping he would find some other way to be secluded with him, but the battles ahead loomed over them both, and the paradise he had built in his mind upon the cliff was beginning to disappear. It wasn’t only the war that dried the conversation, the questions and answers between them days ago had left them both feeling unstable. Neither knew the full extentent of how they felt about each other. If they trusted each other. James required the truth of John to consummate their relationship, and John needed the past to be forgotten to stay by his side. Their practice since that day had become fierce, Flint not withholding any power from the fight, and John using all of his to finish it. Once the hours had fled, they sat on their usual spot on the rock, a second home to them since this began. John searched the horizon for a way to engage with James again, as if the sea would conjure up the words needed. The silence weighed heavy between, but it was James that spoke first. “It’s enough.” James paused, John looked at him, willing him to continue, missing his voice. “For there to still be trust between us, it’s enough.” Green eyes met with blue, and Silver swore if he leant any further in their lips would be touching. John nodded in agreement, and James smiled at him, a thing so rare and genuine it caught him off guard, unable to stop himself from returning the same. He wanted time to stop in that moment, let all around him move on as they stayed here, and kept this.  
 _The quiet in the room was interrupted by the shuffling of a chair, the click of heels moving around the table, as Miranda stood, looked at Thomas and James, bid them goodnight and left the room. Thomas watched his wife leave, and returned his gaze to the man in his arms. He swept his thumb over his cheek, James opened his eyes to it, and Thomas kissed him again. More passionate than before, in the privacy of an empty dining room. James felt his body ignite as Thomas led him upstairs. The bedroom door shut softly, muffling their sounds, though quiet moans were still heard throughout the night._  
Silver had commanded them men to ready for departure tomorrow, Madi had done the same with her people, they then dined together, hoping it wouldn’t be the final time. It was expected of John to be with Madi tonight, and he would, but his mind kept wandering to the cliff, and the man upon it. With a kiss on her cheek, and a whisper that he’ll return soon, he sought out his Captain in the camp, slipping through the wooden walkways into the privacy of Flint’s room. James wasn’t there, though John had imagined him to be propped up on his bed reading _Meditations_. He asked a few of his men where they had seen him last, though none gave any helpful answers, one claimed ‘he went for a walk that way’, and Silver’s body moved faster than his mind. Before he knew it, he was walking up the same godforsaken hill that he had walked so many times before. A figure stood in the dark, a shape he knew well, and John let out a sigh as he slowly approached him. “Thought I might enjoy the view one last time” Flint spoke into the ocean that lay before him.“I didn’t walk all the way up here to see the view” John lied. He heard Flint scoff, and watched his silhouette turn to him. “Then why are you here?” James asked, a forein emotion in his words left John feeling nervous. John’s only excuse was; “I came to say thank you for all you’ve done, for all you’ve taught me.” Flint gave a short “you’re welcome” and all John could come up with was “good.” John stepped back, feeling the urge to leave, like he wouldn’t be welcome here anymore, heart sore that his paradise was slipping from his grasp. After a moment, James crossed the space between them, unbearably close, and asked if Silver had anything else to say. John’s instinct and only reply was to pull him closer leaving no space between them. James kissed him, making their silhouettes one shadow in the moonlight.


End file.
